


You Can't Spin Us Off

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared and Jensen are commenting Mark Pedowitz's words about a spin-off. One that doesn't seem is ever going to happen.





	You Can't Spin Us Off

‘Well, co-star,’ Jensen said, powering down the laptop. ‘You heard the boss-man - ” Supernatural doesn’t lend itself to spin-off material.”  
‘Without us, 'Jared and Jensen,’ he waggled a finger between them both. ‘A spin-off doesn’t seem to be practicable.’

The younger man unleashed a smug smile. ‘Told you we were special, Jen!’

‘It’s no joke, though,’ Jensen commented, serious now. ‘Thirteen seasons, hundreds of guest characters, ghosts, monsters, hunters, and they can’t come up with a decent idea for a spin-off. That’s just weird, man! Dozens of shows have follow-ups, some flogged into the ground like CSI, but for Supernatural it’s a barren desert.’  
‘See, special,’ Jared repeated, his smile growing wider. ‘Seems if they want a spin-off, they’re gonna have to clone us!’

 

Jensen grabbed his lover and pulled him close.   
‘It’s like some whacky fairy-tale, Jay. We meet, something clicks and fourteen years later, here we are, still together, still acting out the Saga of two fucked-up, co-dependent Winchester brothers.   
Mark’s words are the icing on the cake. He’s let every fucker know that SPN lives and dies with Ackles and Padalecki.   
Don’t you agree it’s a day to remember?’

‘Of course I’m flattered that Pedowitz thinks so highly of us, but for me, it’s what goes on behind the scenes that really matters. You and me, Jen. The show allowed us to meet, gave us something marvellous, we’ve laughed together, cried together, loved together.  
Mark’s words repay me professionally, but you’re the most important thing in the world to me, so much more than the show could ever be.’

‘You’re a big goofball,’ Jensen said. ‘But you’re my boy. You’ll never leave me, will you, Jay? I think I’d go stir-crazy if I saw you with someone else.’

With a huff, Jared sought out his beloved’s lips, the magic which had taken hold of them since their first tentative kiss, kicked in like it always did, leaving both men breathless.

‘You seriously think I’d be willing to give this up,’ Jared asked, running his fingers though Jensen’s hair. ‘I plan on us growing old together. We can binge watch the show and reminisce on how young we were back then as we suck our coffee though straws. And,’ he added. ‘We won’t have to sit through any sleazy spin-offs!’

‘Yeah, though I’d never say it to Dabb’s face, they were kinda crap, weren’t they?’ Jensen declared while almost purring at Jared’s petting.

‘That they were, baby. That they were!’

The end


End file.
